A Valentine day that was bound to happen
by TheyCallMoiCrazy
Summary: The girls go to the mall and they meet the boys.What will happen?  Contestshipping and Oldrivalshipping. Hints of others


**Hiya! This is my first divided oneshot! Which oneshots are divided in two chapters.**

**Meaning that it's about Contest and Oldrivalshipping! So I'll appreciate if you'll tell me if I do something wrong!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon... The creators DO! Or the songs! I just own this one-shot!  
Conestshipping and Oldrivalshipping is IN this story so if you don't like them then don't READ! The songs are **Every time We Touch Lyrics **by Cascada  
and **Time after Time by Kuraki Maya  
**The info you'll need to know is that May and Ash never ever traveled through Hoenn together they met when Ash was challenging Norman. After that they met several times randomly.  
May traveled through Hoenn with Leaf.  
Ages  
Drew 18 Ash 18  
Misty 18 Paul 18  
Leaf 17 May 17  
Dawn 17 and Gary 18**

****  
**May's POV**

May was just sitting in her bedroom humming to a song _until _her best friends Misty, Leaf, and Dawn decided to bring her to the mall. _Why?_ It was Valentine's Day and they had a party to go to. _Back to the present..._  
"Dawn! I'm not trying on that dress it's not me!" a sixteen year old May exclaimed.  
"Awl c'mon May just try it on!" Dawn pleaded with force.  
"Would you try it on for Drew if he was here...?" added a smirking Leaf who was currently trying on a green dress.  
"NO way will I never try it on for Grass head! Even if he said that I'm better than him... NEVER!  
But maybe... if he did that front of the camera!" I shrieked then thoughtfully thought about it.  
I mean who wouldn't want Drew to say that? _After _all I am better than him NO matter what he says!

"Oh May we all know you like him..." sighed Misty who had snapped me out of my thoughts.  
" I DO NOT!" I had shouted while fiercely blushing and practically looked like a tomato.  
The four girls heard the shout echo _all _over the mall.

"May you shout SO loud...? We're going to be banned! Oh no we cannot be banned from shopping at the mall and if we are it's going to be your entire fault!" responded Leaf while freaking out with Dawn.  
"Not my fault! It was your three's fault! Oh like you don't like Gary or Ash or Paul?"  
I retorted back, glaring at them.  
It was silence... for few moments until a shout could be heard saying I don't like him from the girls all but me. My ears were hurting and I saw a flash of Emerald hair in the crowd.

Drew's POV

Why were we at the mall? Oh yeah since Gary and I are famous we have to buy a lucky winner a valentine present. Ash is here too since he's _kind_ of famous and don't ask us why it's part of our contracts to. _Anyways..._back to what is happening now. "Drew...! Help me I don't want to die so young!" Ash had interrupted my thought and I did NOT want to be here at all. Trust me I'll rather face Misty's mallet than have to face _fan girls_ begging me to pick them.

Sighing I looked up to see that Ash was being pushed back and forth between Gary and Paul who both looked extremely annoyed. "Ash what did you do _now_?" I exclaimed looking annoyed. Ash being the one to be quick to respond but couldn't since he was being used like a ping pong ball. "He said that I like Leaf and that Paul likes Dawn." Gary responded for Ash who looked worn out and regretful. _  
They just wouldn't admit it... Ash too...that they like them... thought Drew.  
_Drew who was going to say something heard a _very _familiar girl shout that she didn't like him.  
_  
Was that May...? Who was she talking about...? Is it me...? _ Drew silently pondered.  
"Drew wasn't that May?" Gary asked Drew after Paul gave Ash one final push making Ash fall to the floor. About to respond back Drew once again was interrputed by not one but _three _shouts saying the same thing as May had said or rather shouted.  
"Yeah it is... let's check it out." answered Drew while walking to the place he heard the shout come from.  
"Kay c'mon Ashy boy... quit being an idiot and get off the floor." Gary had said rolling eyes when Ash had attempted a _sad _effect to get up. Paul glaring as usual had pulled Ash up by his collar then pushed him to where Drew was heading.

**Nobody's POV **

At the same moment Drew was walking towards May who had saw him walking to her saw that it was truly him._**  
**_May glanced at Drew wondering why he was here and why was he heading to her.  
"May? Why were you and the other three shouting like you were being kidnapped?"  
Said Drew who in question was looking confused...

"I wasn't!"

"Was too."

"Wasn't!"

"Was too."

"NOT!"

"Too."

"Not."

"Loser says what?"

"I'm NOT that stupid unlike him!"

"Ye-"

"DON'T you dare Grass head!"

"Yes you are."

"Do you really think I'm stupid...?"

"No just in the part where you can't see that I love you"

"Really you do?" May asked, almost afraid to hear the answer, afraid that it would break her heart in pieces.

_Music starts_

_I__** still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams**_

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**_

_**Without you it's hard to survive**_

"Yeah..." Drew being the one who just confessed was embarrassed and hopeful that she wouldn't reject him... _Oh crap... she's going to reject me I better get out of here... _  
_Really...? He loves me... Is this a dream...? Someone pinch me... _thought May as she blushed furiously.  
"I love you too... Drew this isn't a dream... Is it?" May had said with hope shining in her eyes.

_**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**_

_**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**_

_**I want this to last**_

_**I need you by my side**_

"This couldn't be a dream if I'm kissing you could it be?" Drew responded as he closed the space between their mouths.

Cheers could be heard, People screaming "Finally!" Even flashes of the camera couldn't stop them.  
_**  
Cause every time we touch, I feel the static**_

_**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**_

_**I can't let you go**_

_**I want you in my life**_

"I guess you're right this isn't a dream..." May agreed, grinning until her mouth couldn't take it any more._**  
**_"I know... I'm always right... So May will you go out with me..?" Drew asked already knowing the answer. The said girl was currently grasping Drew like he was a teddy bear.  
She smiled at him and gave her respond cheerfully. They both, unknown to each other always had wanted this moment to happen.

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky**_

_**They wipe away tears that I cry**_

_**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all**_

_**You make me rise when I fall**_

"Drew no you're not always right but this time I guess you are... So yeah I'll go out with you! So where are we going? Are we going to the park or the beach...?"  
May said, cheerfully hugging Drew while jumping down and up which made him jump too.  
It was an awkard moment for Drew since he wasn't known to be jumping in public.  
Normally, he would care about his image but he pushed it away for May no matter how stupid he looked in front of his fans.

_**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**_

_**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**_

_**I want this to last**_

_**I need you by my side**_

"You look like a manic jumping like that." Drew pointed out, smirking as he managed to break from May's grasp, no matter how much he loved it. He needed some air and ro make her annoyed.  
"Drew... No I don't! Besides you're the one that looks like grass!" May whined, putting on her best puppy face.  
Just when Drew was going to say something he pushed was away.

_**Cause every time we touch, I feel the static**_

_**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**_

_**I can't let you go**_

_**I want you in my life**_

"May! You got together with Drew... FINALLY! Now Leaf has to do her dare..."  
Dawn squealed then pointed at Leaf who was looking away like she was innocent.  
"Wait what dare?" May asked confused at what was happening right in front of her.  
It was indeed an amusing sight of Dawn pointing at Leaf childishly  
"You see we betted who'll get asked out first and since it was you Leaf has to... confess her feelings at the party with a video camera..." Misty explained to the ones that didn't know.  
_Who is she going to pick... I hope it's me..._ Gary thought.  
"But won't someone have to be there for Leaf to confess her feelings...?"  
Ash had questioned.  
"Yes idiot. Leaf will tell someone to come..." Paul said after slapping Ash on the forehead...  
Leaf who was dared to do her dare was looking at Gary nervously.  
"Okay! Leaf will meet Gary at the beach tonight after the party is over!" Misty spoke up for Leaf.  
"Misty! Let Leaf pick! So who is it?"May scolded Misty who was indeed grinning as she looked like she had done something.

"No May Misty's right... Gary meet me there at our favorite spot..." Leaf spoke quietly while walking away to buy her clothes then leave.  
"The three girls had squealed in excitement.  
"Gary...? Gary!" Ash was poking Gary who was in a state of shock.  
"_What?_" Gary had snapped out of shock then had looked at Ash who was slowly walking away.  
"Where did Paul go...?" Dawn piped up, just noticing the cold boy was gone.  
"You should have known that Dawn! _After _all you're in love with him!" Leaf responded knowing it _was _true.

"Leaf's right! You should have known…" May chimed in agreement while the others muttered in agreement.  
"NO I AM NOT! _Anyways!_ So Gary where is he? _And don't say anything you three!" _Dawn huffed in annoyance.  
"He went to the car and I'll join him there." Gary answered while walking away to the car.  
"Oh my gosh! Guys we'll better buy the dresses! May you are going to wear that one NO matter what!" Dawn had just looked at the time and was racing to buy her dress and everyone's.  
"You're right! I already had bought my dress and May's anyways so Misty go buy your dress!"  
Leaf had just returned from buying the dress.  
"Aw! Thanks Leaf!" May squealed as she hugged Leaf.  
"You're welcome May! Hey do you remember how we met?" Leaf questioned when she stopped walking and sat down on a bench along with May, Drew, and Ash.

"Who couldn't forget?" May said as she got lost in memories.  
"Hey you never told how you met each other..." Drew pointed out.  
"You know he's right... I have been wondering that but do Misty and Dawn know how you both had met." Ash agreed with Drew who was sitting next to May.  
"Well you see..." May and Leaf smiled to themselves...  
**  
*Flashback*  
Ten years ago May and Leaf are eight.**

"Mom why did we have to move to Petalburg?" whined an eight year old Leaf.  
"Leaf... I promise that you'll like it and you'll make new friends." Leaf's mother had said.  
"No I won't... there's nobody like them..." Leaf responded pouting.  
_Why did I have to move here...? I could still be back in Kanto with Gary and Ash...  
_Leaf had thought.  
"But sweetie you could be friends with that little girl she looks like your age..."  
Leaf's mother had responded. "Don't say no... Go over there." She added.  
"Fine I will." Leaf finally gave in. Leaf slowly walked over and looked at the girl who her mother had told her to go say hi. The girl had brown hair like her and was wearing a red tank top with a light blue shorts. She has sapphire eyes Leaf could see that. Leaf then looked at herself and noticed that she was wearing a green tank top along with a blue skirt. She then tapped the girl from behind causing the girl to whip around looking surprised.

"Hi! Who are you? I'm May! Did you just move here?" May smiled at the girl who she had just met. "I'm Leaf! Yeah I just moved here! You live here?" Leaf started to get over her shyness.  
"Of course I live here otherwise why wouldn't I be here at all?" May had responded.  
"Want me to show you around...? Let's ask your mom!" May added.

"Sure! Hey looks like they know each other!" Leaf pointed out from where she was talking to May who was on the swings.  
"Huh? Yeah you're right! You ask her if I can show you around and I'll ask my mom to see if I can show you around!" May looked at where Leaf was pointing and jumped up to race Leaf.

"Hey that's no fair you didn't say to go!" Leaf felt a sudden breeze from where May was sitting and followed her.  
"C'mon Leaf!" May beckoned for Leaf to come to where she was.  
"I'm here! Mom this is May! She's my friend and she wants to show me around Petalburg! Is that okay?" Leaf had said in all one breath.  
"Yeah Mom can I show her around? I promise that I'll be careful and not trust strangers!  
So please? Can I?" May agreed. Their mothers looked at each other and agreed it was fine.  
The girls were about to run off so May could show Leaf around but not before May's mother known as Caroline stopped them.  
"You better stay together... and meet us back her by five clock." Caroline had said quietly giving them the mother look.

"Okay!" Both Leaf and May had said, cheering as they left smiling.

***Flashback ended***

"...And so after that we had been friends but now we are best friends!" Leaf finished.  
"Wow... then you met me and fell in love..." Drew smirked knowing it was true.  
"Nope! I met Dawn and Misty after Leaf left on her journey like I did.  
But then I had met you after meeting Ash and Brock." May brushed off the comment as if it was nothing. Dawn and Misty had walked back in just in time to hear the story of how May and Leaf met. Misty pulled Leaf up while Dawn had pulled May up but to the amount of shopping bags she nearly fell over but Paul who was walking back over to get the idiot and the love stricken one so they could go home. Dawn didn't fall because her head was on Paul's shoulder which was preventing her from falling.

Dawn looked up to only see onyx eyes meeting hers. With a gasp she got up in embarrassment and was scolding herself in her mind. _Why did I have to fall? This is going to ruin my chances with him... I am so stupid...  
_"Watch it Troublesome." Paul coldly said brushing off where Dawn had her head on and walked away but not before Ash stopped him. "Paul. What were you doing? Did you want something…" Ash asked confused.

"Go to the car-"Paul was about to state but Dawn had clasped her hand over Paul's mouth to prevent him from talking then she had shouted at him.  
"MY NAME IS DAWN! D-A-W-N! NOT TROUBLESOME!  
For once can't you remember that Paul oh no you can't since you're a jerk to everyone!" Dawn shouted at him and stormed out of the room nearly in tears. Silence rang around the mall since there the mall was closing and people were leaving. The air was tense around Paul and he simply brushed what Dawn had said off as it was nothing but really it meant something to him but he didn't know what it meant. Walking out he glared at Ash and Drew who followed him out but not before they had said bye to the remaining girls.

May looked at Leaf and Misty who were both getting up from where they had sat to go home to calm down Dawn. May then followed them but not before thinking _Paul… He only does that to cover up his feeling for Dawn just like what Drew had done with me… I know Dawn has feelings for him too but they both aren't going to admit it no matter what.  
_With that thought May got up smiling _she was going to get them to admit it…_  
**(Okay I know that was just Ikarishipping but they will not get together in this one-shot  
even though I want them to be… But maybe they'll get together in a sequel? Ash and Misty too… I promise there'll be hints of Pokeshipping so now the spotlight is on Misty and Ash!)**

_**3 hours later it was now six clock.**_

_**Misty's POV**_

I was getting dressed in a short strapless dress that stopped just below my knees.  
It was navy blue until it became lighter and the end of the dress was slightly ruffled.  
It went with a black heel and I had my hair down in a curl. I had little makeup on my face to make my eyes stand out.  
_Okay Misty you only have to dress like this to impress Ash and you can do this!  
_I tried to reassure myself before stepping out.  
"Misty you look gorgeous!" Dawn immediately complimented me as I stepped out in her bedroom. I looked at myself in a mirror and I gasped Dawn was right I looked pretty!  
"Maybe Ash will confess his feelings the minute he sees you…" May chimed in innocently.  
I spun around to see her already ready in a strapless short red dress that hugged her body but was yet flowing. It was just as long as my dress was and it had a black heel to match along with May's hair flowing down. May also had some makeup on.

Ignoring May's comment that was true they knew that, I turned away and looked at Dawn seeing that she was in a flowing pink dress that stopped at her knees. She had dark pink short sleeve that stopped right below her shoulders. She also had her hair in curls like May and a black heel to match.  
Of course she had makeup on.  
"You guys look so gorgeous! I bet Leaf will too! And oh Dawn?  
Are you doing this for _Paul_?" I complimented them while grabbing my car keys.  
"Absolutely not! Not after what he said to me!" Dawn continued to rant on to be only stopped by Leaf who just stepped out in a green dress similar to Dawn's but dark green.

The dress was hugging her and it looked tight. She was wearing a black boot to go with the dress and she had her hair straighten. She had some makeup on.  
"Well guys what do you think?" said Leaf in a shy voice which was unusual for her as she was known to be hyper but again maybe she's nervous about tonight since she knew Gary ever since she was three! So she has to be nervous about that!  
"Guys…? Do you hate it or what…? I'll go change in a different dress then…"  
Leaf was troubled by the silence that hung around in the air.  
"What! No of course not! We all love it! Right guys!" May said in a rush in fear that Leaf will go back to change in another dress. She was pacing around the room then she had turned around suddenly to look at the time which had caused a shriek from her.  
"May! What's wrong?" Dawn had asked, worrying that something awful had happened that was so awful that May had to scream.

May didn't answer she just pointed at the clock and immediately we knew why she had screamed. Her action had caused some chaos in the house. Dawn had pushed all of us out into my blue Porsche. Why you ask? Well it was because we only had ten minutes to get to the party! That is why!  
"Misty! Hurry up!" Leaf tried to command me since she couldn't poke me which she didn't want us to get in a car crash.  
Since I was driving and was focused on getting to the party Dawn had answered for me.  
"Leaf don't forget that you have to confess to Gary!" Dawn had used the tone May had used on me about Ash.  
I had stopped Leaf from retorting at Dawn at the three words "We are here!".

I watched Leaf reluctantly get up along with May since Dawn was already walking inside.  
I closed the car door and walked inside Ash's place for only him to greet me.  
After he greeted me he took notice of what I was wearing.

"Misty… "He started to say.  
"Yes?" I asked in hope that he would do something romantic but this is Ash we're talking about._**  
**_"You look weird…" He had bluntly said not knowing what he had said created chaotic events.

3…  
2….  
1…

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who looks stupid! Is it wrong for me to look nice for once?"  
I retorted, angrily glaring at him while slowly pulling out my mallet.  
You could see me shooting daggers at him.  
Also I had a point the Valentine's party has a dress code to be formal but yet _Ash _isn't formal, you could see that since he had a white sleeved shirt on with a black tie that was half way tied.  
He had on dark jeans and his usual shoes. But this got me off guard… What on earth had happened to his hair? I'm not going ask him that but I will after I beat him to a pulp!  
You see the chaotic events included Ash and me.  
1. I chased Ash with my newly upgraded mallet which was 50% more powerful than my old mallet! That fact caused some people to shift away from me.

2. You could hear me yelling at Ash. "How dare you Ketchum! You're going to regret this!  
You know since my mallet is 50% more powerful!"

3. I chased Ash around Drew's mansion. _Yeah _He had a mansion. Of course he does He's _rich_!

4. Drew had to shut the door on us since he said that we're acting childishly.  
Me? Childishly? NO way! It's Ash!

5. I hit him with my mallet with resolved my anger.

6. I dragged Ash in with me then I had pushed him on the floor which caused some people to look at me. I glared at them causing them to quickly look away._****_

_**Leaf's POV!**_

After Misty dragged Ash in the mansion, Drew followed them in rubbing his head which gave us a sign or _warning _to **not **get Misty angry otherwise you'll be facing her wrath…  
I sighed and walked away to get a drink since I wasn't my usual self otherwise I'll be annoying Gary right now if I wasn't dared to confess…  
May noticed right away what was wrong like the good best friend she is came over to at least try to cheer me up. No she wasn't my best friend…  
She's my sister…  
May walked over with Drew who did not show any emotion on but again it _was _usual of him.  
Maybe he and Gary are hanging around Paul too much? But Drew shows more emotion than them. Which Ash is obviously first.  
"Leaf? You okay?" May snapped me out of my thoughts.  
I looked down managing to squeeze out a response.  
"I'll go get Dawn since Misty is busy with Ash… Drew watch after her? Please…?"  
May sighed knowing that the perky girl would get me to talk or rather I would be forced too.  
"I hope Misty doesn't kill Ash…" May muttered to herself but yet Drew and I had heard her.

Chuckling, Drew turned around from where he watched May set out to find Dawn.  
He looked at me and amazingly he said what I was thinking about out loud.  
"You're nervous about telling Gary aren't you?" Drew smirked knowing he got it right.  
Was he a mind reader or what? May is _sure _lucky she has a mind reader boyfriend!  
That would be so cool but yet creepy! I wonder if that would ever happen?  
But still it's creepy to do that!  
I mean yeah you don't want your boyfriend to know every thought!  
Man… May is so lucky and yet unlucky at the same time!  
I would love to have a boyfriend who would know what is wrong and comfort you!  
Maybe even buy what the girlfriends want! Oh that'll be-!

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

A small whine came from me and I looked up to retort back at the person but no one was there… Is someone stalking me?  
"I'm behind you at the food bar… You know you could be May's twin…  
By how dense you are... No wait Ash's too." The voice sounded like Drew.  
"Don't insult your girlfriend! Why did you slap my head! I was having a good time…"  
I spun around pointing at Drew who was waiting for his remark, like he knew!  
With that thought I laughed and laughed until that point people started to walk away with that look. Yes that look that says '_She's a manic… We are not safe around her'.  
_"Hey-!" I was rudely interrupted by who else?  
Why none other than the pervert, the boy whom I was to confess to, thinks of himself too much.  
"You should pay attention you know…" I could hear Drew mutter to himself quietly.  
Shooting a glare at him from where I stood, I ignored his remark and looked up to see how close Gary was near my face. If I had moved my head one inch closer we would have accidently kissed compared to the fact that Gary's lip were only few inches away.  
"You're coming with me…" Gary simply stated, pulling me so I would move.  
"Or do I have to carry you bridal style? Hmm I think I will." Gary pulled me in his arms and carried me bridal style like he said he would.  
"No! Put me down now! It's not polite to do that to a lady you know!" I tried to protest but had failed. I started to blush with the attention that I was getting and also because Gary moved his hand lower…  
"You're not one… Now c'mon you have to tell me something. Or did you forget? " Gary casually carried me, with his usually smirk_._  
But really, He was nervous I could tell by his face. Why? He looked nervous even if he didn't show it.

"What are you thinking of?" Gary turned his head to look at me and managed to not walk in a wall. He instead bumped the wall, almost getting me hit.  
I glared at him, refusing to answer him back which annoyed him.  
I barely heard him say my traditional nickname. Which was Pesky girl.

_It's time to annoy him! _I thought to myself, grinning like I just won one million.

_Don't you mean flirting?_

_Yep! You're my inner voice!_

_Right! I'm here to tell you this…_

_What?_

_.._

_**Well that's all! It'll continue next chapter since I have around 4,700 words so I'm ending here!  
Yes I know a cliffy! If you want to see them confess their love or perhaps not? Well you got to review!  
Sorry Gary and Leaf may be OCC but that's because they are nervous about the upcoming events!  
The song will be next chapter! I'm going to have Paul and Dawn in there so there'll be hints of Ikarishipping!  
See ya!  
**_


End file.
